


I mille e uno usi di Mjolnir*

by GwenJ



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Hand Jobs, Italiano | Italian, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mjolnir - Freeform, Thor - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una tua mano scorre veloce sul tuo membro, caldo, duro e pulsante di piacere. L'altra, le dita dell'altra, si fanno spazio nella tua apertura, accarezzando e spingendo piano. Senti piacere ma neanche lontanamente quanto avere il tuo fratellino in te.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I mille e uno usi di Mjolnir*

Titolo: I mille e uno usi di Mjolnir*  
Personaggi-Pairing: Thor. Accenni a Top!Loki.  
Rating: rosso  
Note: so che è sconsigliato usare oggetti rigidi per cercare il piacere. Ma è una storia, pura fantasia.  
"Non fatelo a casa." E nessun altro posto. u_ù

 

　  
Fra le sontuose lenzuola del tuo cerchi di darti un piacere che si avvicini almeno in parte a quello provato con Loki dentro di te. E' stata l'unica volta che gli hai permesso di sottometterti. Non hai idea di come sia successo ma ti sei trovato ad ansimare con lui sopra, che spingeva.  
Ad un certo punto ti è sembrato che stesse anche sorridendo. Ti stava scopando, ti ha sottomesso, ovvio che lo stesse facendo. 

Una tua mano scorre veloce sul tuo membro, caldo, duro e pulsante di piacere. L'altra, le dita dell'altra, si fanno spazio nella tua apertura, accarezzando e spingendo piano. Senti piacere ma neanche lontanamente quanto avere il tuo fratellino in te.

Ringhi frustrato e ti guardi attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che possa aiutarti. Il tuo sguardo si possa su Mjollnir. Ti vergogni anche solo a pensare a quello che potresti fare con lui.  
Ma lasci perdere quando ti sembra di sentire gli ansimi disperati e la goduria provata in quei momenti.

Chiami il martello a te. Lo posi, obbliquo, tra la spalliera dorata e i cuscini intarsiati. Col manico rivolto verso di te. La tua apertura è stata "torturata" abbastanza ed è pronta per accoglierlo.  
Ma ricordi che il Maestro di Magia aveva insistito parecchio per usare qualcosa che facilitasse l'entrata. Ti ha spiegato cosa fosse, non che ti importasse e infatti le uniche cose che ricordi è che sapeva di frutta, era vagamente appiccicoso e proveniva da Midgard.

Quel rapporto l'avete consumato nelle tue stanze, il barattolo dovrebbe essere ancora lì.  
E dopo un paio di estenuati minuti lo trovi dietro le tende di velluto appesse alla finestra.  
Sorridi soddisfatto e spalmi il contenuto sul manico del martello per poi calarti su esso.

Neanche questo ti ricorda il caldo desiderio di Loki ma aiuta. Ti spingi piano e ripetutamente contro Mjolnir, mentre una mano scorre sempre più veloce sul pene. E miracolosamente riesci ad accarezzare quel magico punto dentro di te.  
Gemi e ti agiti, ti muovi sinuoso cercando sempre più piacere mentre nella tua testa si formano le immagini della notte trascorsa con l'altro.  
L'orgasmo arriva più velocemente di quanto pensassi.  
E, sì, è stato travolgente, non paragonabile a quello avuto col Dio degli Inganni, ma ripetibile.

 

 

 

NdA:

 

* "Come arma per distruggere o come strumento per edificare. "  
Da qui "I mille e uno usi.."

"Un compagno adatto ad un Re."


End file.
